Portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, media players, electronic watches, battery cases and the like) operate when there is charge stored in their batteries. Some portable electronic devices include a rechargeable battery that can be recharged by coupling the portable electronic device to a power source through a physical connection, such as through a charging cord. Using a charging cord to charge a battery in a portable electronic device, however, requires the portable electronic device to be physically tethered to a power outlet. To avoid such shortcomings, wireless charging devices and modules have been developed to wirelessly charge portable electronic devices without the need for a charging cord. For example, some portable electronic devices can be recharged by merely resting the device on a charging surface of a wireless charging device. A transmitter coil disposed below the charging surface may produce a time-varying magnetic flux that induces a current in a corresponding receiving coil in the portable electronic device. Unfortunately, the receiving coil can take up space within the portable electronic device that can make the device more bulky and/or reduce space for other components. Consequently, ways of reducing the amount of space taken up by the receiving coil is desirable.